


Pray For Me

by OnceUponATwice



Series: YEJI [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Implied Relationships, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATwice/pseuds/OnceUponATwice
Summary: ❝Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. ❞ - Ann LandersYejidae was born to be an Assassin. Descendant of African and Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, she is both deadly and beautiful. She protects her kingdom and father, King Jafari, from anyone who so much as touches him. She has a grotesque sister, who, although looks faintly similar to her, is not nearly as accepted. She is close friends with the Prince-now King-of the Golden Tribe; T'Challa.But something feels off. The more she grows older she cannot shake the feeling that her life was a lie, and that Jafari is not who he claims to be.





	Pray For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short Character Profile:  
> Bunme is Royalty. She comes from a line of Ancient African and Egyptian Gods + Goddesses, and married a commoner at a young age. She gave birth to their child, Yejidae, in her early 20's. Because of her bloodline, she has almighty powers. But this does not sit well with many Wakandans.
> 
> Kwame is the commoner Bunme married. He has no powers. The ex-best friend of Jafari, whose profile will come soon, he started a relationship with Bunme when they were fifteen. He was unaware of Jafari's feelings.
> 
> Jafari is the bad guy of the story *gasp*, well, in Yejidae's. He was like a brother to Kwame until he and Bunme married each other. Jafari has fancied Bunme since they were children. Bunme has rejected him before, but never spoke about this to Kwame!

**Merchant Village**

Bunme always loved the nightfall in Wakanda. She loved the stars that painted the dark blue sky and how they all twinkled and shined. Her favorite past time was watching the sunset go down and transform into the night. But now, she wanted nothing more than to hide away, be anywhere but here in her palace as chaos continued to surround the outside of her bedchambers. She wanted to escape and be safe with her husband.

And their newborn child who was in her arms, sleeping soundly despite the commotion going on outside the room. She was only a few months old and everyone loved her. Just a gummy smile would do the trick and have others groveling at her feet. Everyone in the palace loved her so dearly they would fight harder to keep them safe. Even the servants.

The door opened swiftly, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Queen Bunme turned around and opened her mouth to scream, but a gloved hand covered her mouth before she could alert the intruders she was here and potentially upset the baby. The man shushed her repeatedly in a whisper. Recognizing who he was, she relaxed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she put her head on his chest. It was King Kwame; her husband and father of her child.

"You two are alright. And that is all that matters." He sighed as his hand ran through her hair to calm her down. The family hug did not last long. As soon as they became comfortable in each other's arms, a loud gurgling scream came from downstairs.

Bunme was the first to pull away, staring out into the hallway waiting for something, anything, to pop out of the corner and come straight into their bedroom. Kwame did not want to stay and find out, however, and grabbed his Queen's free hand to hide somewhere safer. "Hurry, we do not have much time left."

Yet they both should have known you couldn't escape the Devil. Not as long as he still lives. Alive and breathing.

Jafari was once a loyal companion to Bunme and Kwame. He was the former best friend of the King and acted as his family's shield. Yet he suddenly turned dark; wanting the throne for himself, flirting with Bunme, and tempting to assassinate Kwame himself. Luckily Bunme was quick to stop him, her mutant powers overpowering the human man.

But now he was out for blood, and Bunme's powers have yet to be completely restored. Birthing their firstborn weakened her. All Kwame could do was pray to Bast that she would make it through the delivery. And she did, with a grave consequence.

The small family went underground. The small cave-like area was already torched for them to pass through safely, but it was still very dim. The torches may have been lit yesterday. For the King, he was struggling. His normal senses were much different from Bunme's heightened Feline ones. Because of this, she was the one guiding them through the cave. She's been here more than she'd like to admit as a child.

Focused on escaping with the child and her husband close by her side, she did not pay any mind to the quiet sound of other footsteps behind them. But King Kwame did. Drawing out his sword, he turned around and raised his weapon above his head. Before he could swing it down a dagger came in contact with his neck, slicing the skin. He gasped then gurgled, clutching the wound with wide eyes.

Bunme gasped, quickly spinning to see none other than Jafari, and his personal assistant. The baby stirred from the sounds and looked up at her mother blankly. Jafari's skin glowed by the moonlight from the window next to him. He wiped the blood off with a handkerchief then proceeded to drop the bloodstained tissue on the dead king.

"My love! No." Cried the Queen. She covered her mouth at the sight of her husband.

"This is not your King. Your husband has already escaped." The madman sauntered over to Bunme and her daughter, who started to fuss from the noise her mother emitted. "That was an imposter." He bent down to whisper in her ear, causing her skin to make goosebumps and shiver in disgust.

"Take a closer look." Stepping aside for the Queen to see, he watched as her face went from confused, to relief, sadness, and then anger. But it wasn't the anger he exactly wanted. The dark skin woman whipped her head back to him, nostrils flaring.

"You killed Ekon. You bastard!" The baby bundled in magenta cried out loud, echoing in the cave. It was as if she was crying for the death of a loved one, and that her father was nowhere to be found. "I pray to Bast, my husband will find you!"

Ekon was a family friend to the Royal Family. He was assigned as a guard for Bunme ever since the two were babies. Ekon was fond of Kwame the moment they met each other, and he couldn't have been more proud than he already was when Bunme chose him as her boyfriend, fiance, and husband. They've been inseparable since, but now death has split them apart. He was like an older brother to Bunme. She'd never forget his bravery.

Jafari brushed off Bunme's threats. "You're useless without your powers. And your husband may likely be dead right now. I would hate for you and your child to suffer the same fate."

With a shake of her head, the Queen backed up into a corner of the wall. A hand caressed her face, and she winced when he pinched her cheek harshly. "All I ask is for a family. And you two are enough."

So the Queen surrendered, for the sake of her baby and the hope in her heart that Jafari would soon feel hell come his way.

Even as months passed by, and there was no sign of a return from King Kwame to regain his family and kingdom, Bunme would not reciprocate or accept affections from Jafari. She would stay in their bedchambers, looking outside when nightfall came upon Wakanda. She would care for her child, but never for Jafari.

She resented him, and she would teach her child to do the same.

As a response, Jafari's personal assistant extracted DNA from both him and the child. Infusing it led to the creation of a monster, Uma. Jafari could not care for Uma as his own completely. Not in the way he could care for Bunme's child. And it was more than weird, that he was so fixated on preventing her from learning the past.

Every night Bunme would crack. And the dismissal of asking Bunme to even take her daughter's DNA for an abomination shattered her. She couldn't do this. Not without Kwame. She wished to stay with her daughter, but she knew one day Jafari would do something terrible. And she would rather her daughter be safe than be punished.

So she gained poison from one of the few servants that survived the invasion. She bid them all a farewell, hugging and laughing it up as much as she could before her time was up. She played, hugged, and kissed her daughter until nightfall came again. She wrote a letter to King T'Chaka and his wife Ramonda, a goodbye letter that hinted at her facing death early by her own hands.

She took a glance at Uma, the baby next to her own in another crib. The baby looked at her with such intelligence that it scared Bunme to death. She gave a sinister gummy smile, eyes turning gold and pupils slit like a cat. Bunme sighed in relief that she only retained the appearance of a feline and none of the powers that the Royal Family had.

In her and Jafari's chambers, she looked out of the window and into the moon. Sitting in a velvet chair, her hands shakily unscrewed the top of the small bottle, breathing in the smell, she felt tears well up in her eyes. They say the Royal Family's females never truly go on spiritually, but that they connect to the next female in line for the throne. It is the reason reincarnations are so popular in their tribe, and also the reason Bunme looked so similar like one of her own ancestors.

"Forgive me Kwame. Our daughter, Yejidae, is the only one. But it cannot be with my help."

Putting the bottle to her lips, she completely drank the bottle of poison. The taste was awful, and no later than a minute Bunme was coughing weakly. The poison was working, and quickly. Her vision slowly went dark, and with a small smile, she was gone.

But her spirit would be forever linked to her daughter, Yejidae.

**Ⅰ**

"King Jafari! King Jafari!" The King's personal assistant dashed into his highness' office, doors busting open and revealing an angry Jafari.

"What do you want now?"

"I-it's the Queen Kumkani." He stumbled upon his words as Jafari's full attention was now on him. "She's...she is dead my King."


End file.
